


Наказание

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Prompt Fic, Whump, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Предполагалось, что это будет относительно простое завершение дела.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Наказание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907626) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Всё пошло наперекосяк. То, что должно было быть относительно простым завершением дела − если не совсем без риска − благодаря неудачам и плохой организации превратилось в фиаско, грозившее обернуться полной катастрофой.

К падению Уотсона привела чистая случайность. Тот попытался выдать его за несущественное, но не требовалось большого детективного мастерства, чтобы понять, что ему очень больно. Пострадала больше всего его больная нога, и никакая храбрость не могла скрыть, что он стал медленнее передвигаться. Из-за этого он будет помехой в этой облаве. Лестрейд предложил, чтобы он остался в доке, готовый помочь, если кого-то ранят. Инспектор даже приказал остаться рядом констеблю, чтобы охранять их от тех, кто может убежать. Я считал, что такой шанс крайне маловероятен, и я уверен, что Уотсон тоже так думал, но мы оба были благодарны за притворство.

Только этот шанс оказался вовсе не воображаемым, а ужасно пророческим. Неумелый сержант послал своих констеблей вперёд на две минуты раньше, чем следовало, и то, что должно было стать полной неожиданностью, обернулось хаотическим фиаско. К тому времени, как мы вошли в дом, самые опасные люди уже успели скрыться через потайной служебный ход.

Путь и маршрут, которые привели их прямо к пристани, где, ничего не подозревая, ждал Уотсон.

Несмотря на все свои недостатки, Лестрейд быстро и хладнокровно среагировал на кризис. Он и трое его людей следовали за мной по пятам, когда я бежал за нашей добычей. Мы услышали звуки драки ещё до того, как её увидели. Я завернул за угол и увидел всё сразу: констебля и ещё одного человека, распростёртого на земле; Уотсона, давно потерявшего шляпу и пальто, и отбивающегося тростью от двух мужчин и побеждающего их, несмотря ни на что; и третьего, подходящего к нему сзади, сжимая в поднятой левой руке длинную трубу.

− Уотсон!

Моё предупреждение опоздало. Мужчина опустил руку ещё до того, как слоги слетели с моих губ. Это был неловкий удар _(не левша, правая рука, болтавшаяся у него на боку, повреждена ранее в драке)_ , но мощный, подпитываемый яростью.

Я видел, как мой Уотсон упал, безжизненно рухнув на землю, и трость выскользнула из его внезапно ослабевшей руки. Каждая деталь неизгладимо запечатлелась в моей памяти. Всё произошло в одно мгновение, но этого мгновения оказалось достаточно.

Честно говоря, Лестрейд и трое его людей справились бы и без моей помощи. Они вполне компетентны в этом вопросе. Но я заметил, что ни один из них не побежал за человеком, который ударил Уотсона, сосредоточившись вместо этого на двух других, которые пытались бежать. Третий человек был предоставлен мне.

Мне не составило труда отмерить малую долю наказания, столь щедро заслуженного злодеем. Присутствие Лестрейда и его людей, а также моё имя, произнесённое как призыв, удержали меня от более тщательного наказания. Я оставил этого парня на попечение Лестрейда и присел рядом с Уотсоном. Его веки затрепетали, когда он попытался прийти в себя. На лице и на усах у него была кровь, но большая её часть, похоже, принадлежала не ему.

− Вот, обопритесь на меня, мой дорогой друг. − Я помог Уотсону, когда тот попытался сесть. Мой взгляд метался, оценивая степень его боли. − Как вы себя чувствуете?

Уотсон одарил меня ошеломлённым, остекленевшим взглядом, повиснув на моих руках. 

− Меня ударили, − коротко ответил он, и эти два слова были чёткими и ясными, несмотря ни на что.

Напряжение покинуло меня, как часовую пружину. 

− Здравое наблюдение. Мне проводить вас в больницу или достаточно будет звонка Анструтеру с Бейкер-стрит, как вы думаете? − Я притворился, что предоставляю ему выбор, но качество его ответа и то, что я видел, действительно решили этот вопрос.

− Последнее, − вздохнул Уотсон, поднимаясь на ноги. − Я весь в синяках, но у меня ничего не сломано, Холмс. Со мной всё будет в порядке.

Его оценка совпала с моей. 

− Очень хорошо, дорогой Уотсон. Пойдёмте домой.


End file.
